


An Unexpected Lover

by SparrowWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowWitch/pseuds/SparrowWitch
Summary: Summary from 2012: SLASH! HPDM What happens when Harry has a dream about an enemy? And what if his enemy also had that dream? Definitely an unexpected lover. (Uploaded to AO3 2017)





	1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a sticky patch between his legs. Casting a cleaning spell, he was reminded of his dream. Shocked as he remembered rather than his usual anonymous pleasure there was a person sucking him off. Then he almost fainted as a picture of Draco Malfoy with his pink lips locked around Harry, deep-throating him, with flushed cheeks. Let alone it was a dream about Malfoy. It was his first ever dream about a person giving him pleasure and it was Malfoy! Then he started to get hard as the rest of his dream came back to him.

'Damn! I didn't even know I liked boys.' The way it seemed natural to Harry explained a lot. The random hard-ons after quidditch, where he had a great view of Draco's arse. With sexy curves, it would fit perfectly in his hands. 'Oh God!' How was Harry meant to maintain the same angry-enemy relationship with Draco after that dream? 'I have to call him Malfoy. His name is Malfoy. I don't want to start calling him Draco in front of the Slytherins. In fact I have to make sure to limit conversations. He has a sexy purr of a voice, and after the moans he knew he was capable of. Crap! How am I going to survive potions?' Harry started to get into his robes for class when Ron winked at him.

"Who was the lucky girl in your dreams, mate? We all heard it. I'm jealous." Damn Ron asking questions. Harry mumbled a reply that wasn't even English.

"Oh mate, it wasn't Hermione was it. You know I kinda like her. Unless... Is it a girl Harry?" Ron's brother Charlie had come out a year ago and Ron was so accepting. Harry had to tell him it was a boy. Can't tell him it was Malfoy though.

"Yeah it was a bloke." Harry said.

"Good for you mate. Anyone I know?" Then quieter," are they Gryffindor?"

"Um well. You know him. And they're not in Gryffindor." Harry was scared of the obvious next question.

"Who is it? Do you want to tell me?" Ron was being careful now.

"Um... Ron I don't want to tell you. Sorry but this is the first time I've thought of a guy like that." Harry was getting uncomfortable.

"Ah... You did so well Harry. You can tell me anything. Just spare the details," *wink wink* from Ron. "Seriously though if you want to tell me anything. Especially the identity of this mystery man. Don't hesitate to tell me his name." Ron was so supportive.

"You might not like it Ron. I don't want to unleash your Weasley fury upon myself." Harry said.

"As long as he isn't your mortal enemy. He isn't right?" Ron asked. Harry thought about it.

"No Ron, he isn't MY mortal enemy." Harry told himself to stop hinting like that. Surely if he argued with Draco again he'd remember what a terrible person he Harry set off to Potions waiting for the inevitable argument. Hermione had been injured when creating her own spell as she was sadly not strong enough to cast it. Harry and Ron sat down and were writing when Harry noticed that Draco wasn't there, he would have to hurry if he wanted to get here on time. Harry's thought were interrupted as a disheveled and blushing Draco Malfoy walked in. Harry then noticed there was only one spare seat, next to him.

"Draco, please sit between Potter and Weasley. It happens to be the only remaining seat." Snape had walked in at the same time as Draco.

" 's okay." Draco muttered. While Harry was hoping that Draco would not have to talk to him.

"Potter, Weasel." Draco acknowledged them with what could barely be called a nod of his head.

"Malfoy." Ron snarled.

"Dra- I mean Malfoy." Harry stuttered, his mistake obviously noticed by Draco who suddenly looked up and into his eyes. Harry saw the cold blue of his icy grey eyes and could not look away. Draco seemed to be having the same problem when Ron said to Draco,

"Stop practicing your stupid legimency on Harry." That snapped it and Draco turned around to snarl, quietly, at Ron.

"Look Weasel, I need a formidable opponent, anyone other than Harry has no chance of withstanding it. I bet I wouldn't even have to try with you." Harry didn't hear the words, only the passion they contained even if it was the wrong kind. Harry made a tiny, quiet moan.

"What is it Harry?" Ron inquired his health.

"Just grow up. What is your problem with us Draco? I don't think this is the right way to react to a turned down friendship from seven years ago. Ron, this is beneath you. Draco isn't worth your time." Harry fumed.

"Draco? Since when are you on such close terms?" Ron was shocked.  
'Damn it Harry! How could you let that slip?'

"Yes HARRY, when did we get on such close terms? Is there something I don't know about?" Draco leaned in with his last sentence, his mouth at Harry's ear. Harry got hard. Fuck! What am I going to do if I have to get up?

"I don't know. I just think this immature animosity should end. I've grown up, why can't you?" Perfect excuse.

"Hear Hear! In honour of this I vote Ron gets the potion ingredients." Draco said.

"Ron? Ok then, anything's better than Weasel. Don't start throwing sticks and expecting me to fetch them." Ron walked off in disbelief.

"So HARRY, what triggered this? Have you got something to tell me? I still want to be friends. You've matured and I think you're a good leader. A definite top." Draco was sincere.

"A top. Does that make you a bottom?" Harry wanted to get off the topic off gay sex with Draco but it seemed it was not over yet.

"Yes. If you were making love to me I would definitely be a bottom." Draco purred in his already sexy voice. Harry just gulped and repressed the urge to jump him.

"Eew! Harry would hate that Draco. You're not his type." Ron had heard the end of the sentence.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Stop molesting the good looking leader of the light. I'll be quiet. If Harry wants me to. Harry?" Draco was still sincere. 'Oh, could he be gay too...'

"Please Draco. Shut up. No one needs to discuss anything like this in potions. This smells bad enough for me to spew in the first place." Harry said. He didn't want to have this conversation in potions.

"Smells bad? This potion is meant to be odourless. Unless. Crap! Quick throw in all the billywig roots." Draco yelled and Harry threw in the roots. Hand brushing Draco's hair in the meantime.

"Good job Harry!" Then quieter, "you can touch my hair later. It's not an odd request. All the girls like to touch my hair. A few boys too. Boys with different, types." Draco said.

"Even if I am gay, I would not call you my type. Now can we work with this potion or do we need to start again?" Harry said. Inside he was angry at himself for practically coming out to Draco before Hermione.

"Even if you are gay? That doesn't seem like a denying statement to me. That's good. My three month plan was just shortened to one week." Draco said with a smirk.

"What plan?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh, nothing. You know get all my homework in on time etc." Draco said, blushing.

"I guess that's a good plan. What does my being, or not being, gay have to do with it?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing." Draco spoke hastily and suddenly looked at the work intently.

"We can salvage this!" Draco said.  
"Add Wrackspurt! This'll get us an 'A' yet!"

"Thanks Draco." Harry said as he put the Wrackspurt in.

"It's simple really. Hermione could have done it if I hadn't stopped her." Draco had no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You stopped Hermione!" Harry was outraged.

"Yes. I had a dream and part of it told me I needed to sit here today because only good could come from it. I trust my instincts. Maybe not as much as a crazy Gryffindork like you, but enough." Draco was sincere.

"Thanks Draco. I never would have been friends with you otherwise."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. As corny as it sounds, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Harry smiled.

"Sorry to break up the gay love fest but the potion is boiling." Ron said with a smirk.

It's not a gay love fest!" said Harry at the same time as Draco said, "Put it on a simmer. Gay love fest not over yet." That made Harry blush.

"Oh so you are gay." Draco pressed onward.

"Um... Yes I am. Why?" Harry was not going to start a half-hearted friendship. He sensed he had a third best friend.

"Oh. Wasn't expecting that. Damn Gryffindorks always being brave. I'm gay too and it's good to know your options." Draco was frank.

"Um... I'd rather be friends. I think I would rather have three best friends." Harry was not ready to say what he thought of Draco.

"Cool. We'll be friends... For now." Draco had a predatory gaze.  
"I'm still here. Waiting for one of you to jump the other, but I'm still here." Ron said smiling now. He was not blind.

"We are in a classroom Ron!" Harry stage-whispered.

"Kinky, right Harry." Draco winked.

"Kinky? We are not having this conversation Draco." Harry was stern.

"You can't tell me you don't want to fuck my arsehole while I'm laying the desk, jerking off to your prick filling my arse perfectly." Draco seductively spoke. Harry moaned at the idea. Not loudly but loud enough for Ron and Draco to hear.

"See told you, you love it. You're kinky Harry. Love it, live it, fuck with it, just accept it." Draco said as his gazed slipped appreciatively over Harry's torso to his prick when Draco licked his lips. Harry saw and moved to cover himself. Draco stopped him.

"I won't do anything. I won't touch it. I'll just watch. Please. I want to watch." Draco finished pleading.

"Draco I'm not doing this in potions. Not with Snape. Preferably not in the dungeons either." Harry used control to ease his prick into submission.

"Um... Still here guys. Maybe you should let me sit between you." Ron said. "Oh and Harry. I think I know who you were talking about."

"Please sit between us. No offence but I doubt you'll try to seduce me." Harry smiled.

"Yeah mate, you don't quite do it for me. Lack of squishy appendages or something like that." Ron smiled back.

"Goodbye hug?" Draco pouted.

"No, my prick does not need any friction." Harry said.

"Damn. Am I that easy to read?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, basically." Harry admitted. Ron moved between the two and gave Harry a friendly pat on the back.

"Draco, I refuse to allow you to seduce me in potions." Harry spoke.

"Potions? How about in History of Magic. Professor Binns is boring and my hands need something else to play with." Draco was very seductive when he wanted to be.

"Draco. Take up origami or something. Harry. I've been in a dorm with you or 6 years. You cannot be touched, let alone cum, without being VERY loud. Just being practical but maybe you can avoid lunging at each other until you're alone in a sound-proofed room or bed." Ron was forever the practical one, at heart.

"Thanks Ron. We'll do that." Harry said, thankful.

"I won't. Harry's prick is irresistible." Draco purred.

"Which is why I am sitting between you. Harry's prick had enough of a workout last night." Ron said.

"Why does Ron know about your prick's workouts, and why don't they involve me?" Draco asked jealously.

"Um... Ron already told you I can't cum quietly, and it did involve you." Harry said.

"Oh.. I'm an idiot. That's the same reason I showed up late and messy this morning. I dreamed of sucking you off." Draco whispered.

"Okay, I'm very accepting and that, but if a heterosexual couple can't speak like that in public why can a gay one?" Ron asked.

"Because people will want to know what the two hottest guys in school want to do with, or to, each other." Draco said.

"I know you're hot, but really, I'm the second hottest guy in school?" Harry was amazed.

"No stupid. You're the hottest. Ask all the girls." Draco said, "You're the hottest and you're all mine." Draco spoke possessively.

"Only as much as you are mine." Harry agreed.

"Class your potions are due for testing." Snape said.

"Crap!" Draco and Harry said.

"No worries I finished it." Ron said.

"You better not have stuffed it." Draco said.

"No Draco, I have the feeling your arse is the only thing going to be stuffed." Ron chuckled.  
"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Harry. You know it's true. My arse wants to be stuffed by your long, thick cock." Draco emphasised the long and thick part.

"Um.. Ron could you take the potion up. I'm kind of not in any state to get up." Harry blushed.

"Draco! Stop getting Harry hard! Especially in potions!" Ron said to Draco.

"But these desks are just the right height To bend over and have a prick shoved up your arse." Draco whined.

"Draco. Potions is no time for sexual fantasies. Shut up so Harry can maintain his self control." Ron said. With one look at Harry, Draco could see Ron was right about how close Harry was.

"Okay. I'll wait until lunch. We can skip." Draco said.

"Yes we will definately be skipping lunch." Harry snarled.

"Okay guys time to go to History of Magic. You are sitting on opposite sides of the room." Ron stated.

"Fine. But only because Harry wants it." Draco whined. So the trio got up together and parted when Draco turned a corner to go to another part of the Dungeons where the Slytherin common room was and Ron and Harry continued to Gryffindor common room.

"So you and Draco huh?" Ron grinned.

"Um.. Yeah I guess so." Harry said kinda reluctantly.

"Can you really expect me to sit apart from him in History of Magic. Plus he is definately the hottest guy in school, despite what he says." Harry sighed.

"I'll ask the women of Gryffindor house. Is Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy the hottest boy in school?" Ron asked of everyone in the common room. A chorus of "Harry"s was heard around the room, there was one "Draco".

"Almost unanimous." Ron said. With that they got their books and headed to History of Magic.  
Once they were outside the classroom Harry and Draco shared a few glances followed by a wink from Draco. Harry had to look away and amongst the Slytherins he saw a smirk from Draco. After Ron lead him to the very front of the classroom and right in front of the desk. Damn it! I can't turn around. Harry thought.

"Ron why are you doing this to me?" Harry pleaded.

"Fine. Professor's not here yet so I don't care. Go sit somewhere where you can stare at him discreetly." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron!" Harry hugged him and skipped away. How did we not know he was gay? Ron asked himself. Then Ron saw him sit himself right in the far right corner, behind Draco. He winked at Ron and settled into staring at Draco. Draco sensed him and turned around, then he dropped a pencil and made sure his arse was right near Harry's face. Harry licked his lips and Ron now knew that he was better not to be between them. He saw Draco admire the reaction he had caused in Harry's pants and then get his own. How the Slytherins weren't reacting to this was a mystery to Ron. Then he saw the faint glimmer that indicated a glamour and knew the rest of the class would see two boys working. Then he realised they could get up to anything now. Harry didn't know though.

"Mmmm... Draco please. Don't do this to me."

"You came over here to watch me so I am giving you a show." Draco said.

"Well I can't argue with that reasoning, can I?" Harry managed to say. Harry took his foot out of his shoe and rubbed it up the back of Draco's leg.

"Draco?" Harry quietly said.

"Yes darling?" Draco said kinda sarcastically.

"Do you love me?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, you're wonderful." Draco said.

"I love you too. I want it to be gentle with you, at least for tonight. Not angry sex." Harry said.  
"Me too Harry. I still want to bottom for you though. I want you inside me. Please." Draco said ending with a beg.

"And next lesson we will be learning about how wizards tricked muggles into thinking Adolf Hitler was killing Jewish people." Professor Binns spoke in his boring voice.

"Draco I am free now. What about you?" Harry couldn't wait.

"I am free too." Draco spoke. Then they looked up, saw they were alone, walked to the next classroom and locked the door.

"I don't know what to do Draco, you're my first." Harry admitted.

"Your my first too Harry, not too many gay guys out there for me. How about a kiss." Draco indicated his lips and Harry gently brushed their lips together until something inside him was awoken and the kiss turned more passionate.


	2. Chapter 2

They moaned as Draco was lowered slowly to the floor with Harry on top of him and their hard pricks touched.

"So good..." Draco moaned. Then he cast a silencing charm and stronger locking charm on the door. Harry began to grind against Draco legs which made Draco bring his hand to his prick.

"Mine!" Harry said as he started to palm Draco through his pants. Draco doing the same to Harry around their kiss and Draco moved to pull Harry on top of him. Harry broke the kiss.

"Not now." Was all Harry said. He went and sat down on a desk.

"Harry. You left me with a big problem in my pants." Draco whined.

"I've got my own problem thank you very much." Was Harry's reply.

"You were right."

"Of course I was. What about?" Draco spoke.

"About me being the hottest guy in school. All the Gryffindor girls agree. I don't but majority rules. Do the Slytherins all say you're the hottest?" Harry said.

"No. They agree you're hottest. Except Pansy, but I like pricks." Draco said. "I like pricks in my hand, when my hands are bucked against because of the amazing friction. I like them in my mouth where I can deep throat them. I also like them in my arse, where I can squeeze them with my walls ad make it feel so good. I love your prick, Harry. It is so much better because it is connected to you. You who will eventually top for me and that is an amazing thought, and picture. I will do whatever you want, I'll be a submissive little bottom, or we could clash, both trying to top, both trying to be in charge, until one of us breaks. What about you Harry, what do you like to do with pricks?" Draco asked, lust in his eyes.

"Huh, oh sorry I was listening to your voice." Harry said as he continued to wank with his penis on display. Draco licked his lips.

"Harry, you're not making it easy to stay over here." Draco warned. Then suddenly Harry came. With a cleaning charm all he said was, "you said my name, and it was so sexy. Gotta go now. Sorry." With that Harry left hurriedly but he tucked his barely soft prick back in his pants before he left.

 

Later in Gryffindor dormitories Harry found Ron.

"What do I do? How do I tell him I love him? Argh!" Harry was very frustrated.

"Just say it." Ron offered

 

Draco walked back to the Slytherin dormitories and walked through the common room, paying no attention to the others until...

"So Draco, don't you want to stick your prick up my arse. I bet you do. My hot, sexy arse." A Slytherin said. Draco was the only homosexual in Slytherin so he was teased, but people knew not to make it serious or they'd be hexed.

"Oh, seriously. Your arse is both ugly and uninviting. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I pant after generic arse. You have to have a sexy arse for me to even flirt with you." Draco was not in the mood for this, "now shut up or I'll hex you."

"Fine. Don't get you panties in a twist hunny." The Slytherin said.

"Okay, that's it!" Draco cast the jelly-legs jinx and stalked up to his bed.

"Draco, don't let them get to you." Blaise comforted.

"I just got rejected by a sexy guy." Draco said.

"Oh, was he straight?" Blaise asked.

"No. He was very gay. He was with me and we were making out and then he got off me, wanked, came when I said his name and then ran off." Draco pouted, "he didn't even let me cum."

"Oh, that's a shame. Maybe he just needs to sort his feelings out. You obviously love him, maybe he's not sure whether or not he loves you." Blaise suggested.

"He could love me! Blaise, thanks, that's a great reason. I can live with that." Draco smiled.

"So who is it?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, just Harry Potter." Draco said.

"Potter's gay. The girls will be pissed. Wait! You were making out with Potter! He wanked in front of you! I'm gonna faint Draco. What the hell happened?" Blaise was very surprised.

"At the start of potions I was forced to sit next to him and then he said he wanted to be friends. I figured out he was gay when I called him a top and he didn't say eew. He said oh, really and was surprised that I thought I would bottom for him, he got hard when I said Harry in his ear, I got him very hard and told him that the potions desks were the perfect height for having a cock stuck up your arse and Ron had to sit between us so Harry wouldn't jump me in class. The in History of Magic he sat behind me so I gave him a good show of my arse and then we were alone so we went to the next classroom and started making out. That's basically it." Draco said.

"Okay, this is unexpected. You have to tell him how you feel Draco or you could lose him." Blaise said.

"Okay I'll do it!" Draco said.

 

...

 

"Ron? Are you awake?" Harry asked of the darkness in the dormitry.

"Yeah mate. I'm awake. No details please." Ron answered.

"Oh yeah. That's what I was gonna talk about. Do you really think he loves me? What if he thinks I don't like him after today?" Harry worried aloud.

"What happened? All I saw was going pretty well." Ron said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Um... We were making out and was gonna go further but I couldn't do it. We were going too fast. I decided to wank as I had a pretty big problem and then he said my name and I came, and then just ran off. I told him I couldn't do it." Harry said.

"Mate you have to tell him. You might lose him. I know you love him. You need to tell him." Ron advised.

"Thanks Ron. I'll grab the cloak and go." Harry said.

"Oh and try not to smell of sex when you come back." Ron chuckled.

"Ron! Shut up!" Harry said.

What's this about Harry smelling of sex?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sounds interesting to me." Seamus added.

"Argh. Do you all have to know about my sex life?" Harry remarked.

"Apparently." Replied Neville.

"Damn it! Shut up! "Harry yelled." Please." He begged in a quieter voice.

"Okay Harry. Go to your lucky bird or bloke if you happen to swing that way. Which you do." Dean said.

"What! How do you guys know?" Harry asked.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes. Remarks like 'your arsehole is so tight' and 'let me suck you off' are generally gay." Seamus added. With nods from Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"I err... Said that sort of thing. I never could remember my dreams." Harry said.

"Well, yeah, quite a lot recently. You never mention names though Harry, don't worry. We know it's not any of us." Ron spoke for the rest of them.

"So you guys knew for longer than me. Not sure if that's fair. Oh, and there was ONE time when I dreamt about one of you." Harry said blushing.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Does it matter? I'm off to ask the man I love out. Not like I'll need anyone else." Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah, run along now. Make sure he can't walk for a week." Dean added.

"I want to talk to him. TALK. You do know what that means, right?" Harry was sincere.

"Fine, we won't say we told you so." Dean said.

"Now leave or your man will leave you." Ron added. With that Harry ran off, excited to finally tell Draco how he felt.

 

"Draco! Go and tell Harry freakin' Potter that you love him!" Blaise said.

"He does!" an excited voice said.

"Yes now piss off or bring me Harry." Draco said.

"Okay." the stranger answered. Footsteps were heard and then Harry appeared in front of Draco.

"I brought you Harry!" Harry said.

"Yes. Now what does HARRY say in response to me saying I love him." Draco whispered in his ear.

"I say thank God, I love you too, and for God's sake don't get me hard in front of Blaise, please." Harry said, a range of emotions swirling throughout the statement.

"Uh... Yeah. I'll go. Tell me when it's safe to re-enter." Blaise left.

"I have you all to myself." Draco said.

"I thought I was meant to top." Harry whined.

"Yes but you have to hard to enter my tight, little hole, between my firm little butt cheeks." Draco whispered suggestively into his ear. Harry was getting hard.

"I know you like the sound of my voice. You like whispering in your ear. It doesn't matter what I say. Sometimes you don't even hear my words. Just the purr of my voice." Draco was still whispering in Harry's ear but he nibbled on it now and then.

"Mmm... Naked." Harry managed to say.

"What's that BOYFRIEND? What do you want?" Draco put emphasis on 'boyfriend'.

"Get naked. Now!" Harry ordered through his pleasure.

"I want to see you naked." Harry said. Draco slowly peeled of his cloak. Followed by his Shirt until he was in a singlet, pants and shoes. Harry's eyes slid appreciatively over his shoulders and arms. Draco then bent down removed his shoes, then socks. Letting his feet stretch.

"Singlet or pants?" Draco asked Harry.

"Singlet." Harry replied.

Draco then removed his singlet and watched as Harry's hungry gaze roamed over his chest. Looking at his hard nipple and toned body, from years of quidditch. Harry was very happy.

"Come here, love." Harry asked. So Draco walked to Harry and was happily held in his arms. Harry stripped down until he too was just in his pants.

"You know your dream. I had the same one, with you sucking me off. I even had it at the same time. You know, I reckon it was the future. I reckon it's meant to happen tonight." Harry said.

"Is there your not-so-subtle way of telling me to suck you off?" Draco purred.

"Maybe. Would you do that?" Harry said blushing. Draco undid Harry's fly and pulled down his pants. Getting down on his knees after pulling Harry's cock out so it was right in front of his nose. Looking up at Harry, Draco said, "Does this answer your question?" Harry nodded and gulped. His cock bobbing with the movement. Draco looked at it and went to pull his boxers down so his cock was properly free.

"No. You naked first." Harry managed to say. Draco obliged quickly. His hard cock dripping precum on the floor.

"Now can I suck you?" Draco asked.

"Yes! Please!" Harry could see Draco's cock for the first time. He felt his boxers being pulled down to his ankles and hands ran up his torso from the waist. Then Draco slid himself off the floor to Harry's height and kissed him.

"You're beautiful Harry. So beautiful." Draco continued sliding downwards until his head was once again at Harry's cock. He slipped his tongue out a lapped up the precum that was there.

"Sure you've never done that before." Harry managed to say.

"Think I'd remember that. Don't you?" Draco said around Harry.

"Yes... Wait!" Harry yelled.

"What, did I do something wrong. Shit! I'm sorry." Draco said suddenly letting go of Harry with his mouth. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact.

"No. I mean we should go to the Room of Requirement and ask for the best room for us at the moment." Harry pushed his groin into Draco's mouth.

"I don't want my first time to be in a dormitory. I didn't want you to stop but I really want to get somewhere more comfortable for us." Harry groaned as his cock was put back into Draco's mouth.

"Ok. Let's get under the cloak and walk in each other's arms. We should grab out clothes or someone will notice. I know we're going out but are we ready to tell the World their saviour is Gay AND dating the 'prince of darkness' as the prophet is referring to me as." Draco made his point.

"If you hurry and get our stuff so that we can go and you can give me that blow job I will do anything for you. Including bottom if the need arises." Harry bribed. He blinked and now Draco was in front of him with all their clothes and the cloak.

"Get under Draco." Harry commanded him.

"No. We will use disillusionment charms so I can still suck you if I feel the need to on our long walk to the fifth floor." Draco offered.

"Yes. That is much better." Harry agreed hurriedly. After the feeling of the egg cracking on his head they head out, completely naked.

"Blaise." Draco whispered.

"Yeah. Oh. Disillusion charm?" Blaise replied.

"We are going. Cover for me if need be. Don't worry, we remembered our clothes." Draco said.

"You're naked?"

"Yes."

"With Harry?"

"With my boyfriend." Draco stated.

"You guys move fast. Have fun." Blaise chuckled. Harry basically dragged Draco through the halls, to get to the R.O.R faster.

"Harry?" Draco quietly questioned.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Um... Stay still."

"Okay." Harry said. Wondering why when clumsy hands found his back, which led to his arse. They then wrapped around to his prick. Lightly playing with his balls.

"Oh... The doors just ahead Draco. Please wait." Harry walked forward to the wall where the door would appear and walked back and forth thinking 'I need a room that suits mine   
and Draco's needs'. A door popped up and Harry quickly walked inside.

"Get the charm off me please Draco." As the charm was lifted he could see a very sexy Draco. In the room there was just a large bed and some food for the night.

"Draco, lie down on the floor." As he did that Harry slowly lowered himself on top of his naked boyfriend.


End file.
